StarClan's link
by Redclouds.and.rain
Summary: What if Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkt had another sibling? Moonkit? Better summary inside Rated K for battle scenes.
1. StarClan's Link

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, just Moonkit…

Quick Author's note: The power of three prophecy was never told to Firstar, the kits are actually Squirrelflight's, Ashfur killed by Dustpelt (Dustpelt exiled and never mated with Ferncloud), Jaykit will be able to see but he can't read minds and stuff, Lionpaw is still really good at fighting though, Daisy never came, Graystripe never disappeared, Silverstream never died, and forest was never destroyed. Sorry about all the changes but I wanted something original. Okay, really long Author's note, now to get to the story.

StarClan's link

Chapter one: Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Warriors

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brakenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Apprentices

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Queens

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit, and Moonkit)

Elders

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan

Deputy: Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rouge cat

Medicine Cat: Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom

Warriors

Oakfur- small brown tom

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Darkflower- dark she-cat

Boulder- silver tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rouge cat

Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat

Apprentices

Cedarpaw- dark gray tom

Rowanpaw- ginger tom

Queens

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Mudclaw- mottled dark brow tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Tawnyfur- golden brown tabby she-cat

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Runningbrook- light gray she-cat

Apprentices

Gorsepaw- very pale and white she cat with blue eyes

Queens

Ashfoot- gray queen

Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen

Whitetail- small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Crookedstar- huge light colored tabby with a twisted paw

Deputy: Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

Warriors

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scared ears

Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Silverstream- a pretty slender silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- pale gray she-cat

Queens

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders

Graypool- dark gray she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Ravenpaw- sleek black cat that lives on a farm with Barley, formerly of ThunderClan

Thanks for being so patient with the wait…it's a long clan allegiance thing. I'll update the story tomorrow or something I still have school and stuff…


	2. Didn't know

A/N

Quick note. According to MidnightGem23, Graystripe was in ThunderClan and RiverClan. He is supposed to be in RiverClan. Forget that I even put him in ThunderClan. Thanks midnightGem23!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or anything else that has to do with my story and Warriors. I only own Moonkit (you'll find out who that is in a moment)

Now to get to the story…finally!!!

StarClan's Link

Chapter Two: Didn't know

"Squirrelflight, wake up, it's time to leave." I opened my groggy eyes and saw that it was Leafpool. No wonder I heard a cat with such a gentle tone. "Go where?" I asked seriously wondering where I was going and why I was going there.

She thought I was joking, "Oh, come on Sqiurrelflight, you know where your going." She nudged me up while I asked her again where I was supposed to be going.

"Fine, if you want to be funny, ill tell you," she snapped. Now, continuing with a softer voice. She said, "your going o the nursery today.' I stared at her yet again. Now she needed to answer my second question.

"Why? Did you wake me up just to clean out the bedding?" She stared at me with confusion unfolding in her expression.

"You are going to have the kits very soon. I don't want you doing any warrior duties because they might strain you." I looked down at my belly. Great StarClan I was having kits! I stared hyperventilating and Leafpool stared at me like I was a cat with five paws.

"Squirrelflight, are you okay? Calm down! What's wrong?!" I calmed down and stared walking over to the nursery. I looked back and Leafpool was staring at me still. I turned back around and kept heading toward a place in the back. Maybe I should move to the front? I mean I was only a quarter moon from having the kits and I had been in Leafpool's den for almost seven moons because of the fight with ShadowClan; the same one that killed Firestar. So I got up once again going up the front of the den trying to get comfy as I laid my head on my paws and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of a clearing. There were many cats around me speaking in hushed voices. There was only one conversation that I could hear, so I decide to go over and talk to tem. When I came near the three cats, they stopped their conversation as a cat I recognized to be Bluestar, the old ThunderClan leader, got up on a high ledge and yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting." _Highledge? What was she going on about?_ I pushed that thought out of my head. I turned my attention back to Bluestar. "All will bow down to the Moon. Lion will fall and Jay's will lift it into the sky." I was then swirling around and woke with a start, back in the nursery, Leafpool by my side.

"What just happened? I asked still weirded out by the clearing thing. "I didn't think they would make it!" What was she talking about? "I don't understand, Leafpool. Who didn't almost make it? Why? She stared at me, tears welling in her eyes. "You kits almost didn't make it. You were unconscious while giving birth and usually kits don't make it when that happens."

I looked around the nursery looking for my kit, remembering the prophecy. Was about my kits? I found them and stood up trying to look for Brambleclaw, my mate. "Brambleclaw, come here and see your kits." Leafpool said it before I could. As he walked into the den, he looked like he hadn't even taken a nap. "Squirrelflight, I was so worried. Are the kits okay? Are you okay?" His flooding questions distracted me from asking him what to name them. "We are all fine, no need to worry. What shall we name them?" How about Lionkit and Jaykit for the toms, and you name the she-cats." He looked at me with anticipation. "Moonkit and hollykit, I like those names."

Then, something bad happened. Moonkit opened her eyes. The something even weirder happened. She spoke. "All will bow down to the Moon. Lion will fall and Jay's will lift it into the sky.' She fell I a heap and stopped breathing.

A little cliffy maybe, I don't know… hope you liked it!!

- .rain


End file.
